Port Piston
OldPortTownSplash.jpg| BotropolisSplash2.jpg PortsideSplash.jpg PortsideSplash2.jpg Port Piston is a fan-made world for The Sims 3, situated in the Pasimfic Ocean. __TOC__ =Description= Specifications *Requires WA, HELS, AMB, FL, LN, OLS, GEN, PETS, SHT *Premade resident Sims with description texts that install right with the world itself! *Premade homeless Sims who will become bouncers, paparazzi, etc. *Premade Service NPCs. *All spawners from EPs included barring WA spawners. *Original Junkyard, Salon, Firestation lots for Ambitions. *Original clubs, bars and lounges for Late Night. *This world will require at least a mid-range machine to work well. It has a lot of trees, lots and Sims. If it runs slowly I recommend deleting some trees in Edit Town. Physical A bustling maritime settlement, Port Piston fuses old and new with its low brick port buildings on the one hand, and it towering cityscapes on the other. Simbots and other technological marvels are common sights in Port Piston, and fashion is decidedly archaic of late. A lively pirate town lurks far out on the peninsula, bumping with bars and parties. History Dumping Ground Originally a dumping ground for obsolete Simbots. Rediscovery "Many moons ago Admiral Landgraab harboured at the then uninhabited Port Piston on his journeys between Sim Nation and France. The island's rocky coves provided shelter from high seas Soon a bustling port town established itself because the island sat reasonably central to several shipping routes. The small, prosperous town of Portside flourished, but at the same time pirates established themselves on the far end of the island, hoping to plunder goods as ships came and left the ports. As the world beyond the island raced forward technologically, Port Pistoners tended to implement new technologies in archaic designs, and soon the island's innovation and unique aesthetic made it a technological hub in the Pasimfic Ocean. Nowadays a veritable city at sea, Port Piston bustles with its own unique flavour. Portside's low brick level set just metres above sea level contrasts starkly against the ornate towers of Botropolis on a coastal plateau, and above everything is the majestic Cranial Rock Landing where Sims can find the rare and mysterious Deathfish." =Galleries= Families In Residence Carbide.jpg|Carbide|link=Carbide Coyle.jpg|Coyle|link=Coyle Falcon.jpg|Falcon|link=Falcon Glovepuppet.jpg|Glovepuppet|link=Glovepuppet GoldenCouncil.jpg|Golden Council|link=Golden_Council Gull.jpg|Gull|link=Gull Klank.jpg|Klank|link=Klank Loftsprocket.jpg|Loftsprocket|link=Loftsprocket Moreau.jpg|Moreau|link=Moreau Morsel.jpg|Morsel|link=Morsel NeedsImage.jpg|Roger|link=Roger Sparks.jpg|Sparks|link=Sparks NeedsImage.jpg|Summerdream|link=Summerdream Turbine.jpg|Turbine|link=Turbine VonThreadneedle.jpg|Von Threadneedle|link=Von_Threadneedle NeedsImage.jpg|Wattson|link=Wattson Lots ;Residential Occupied ;Residential Unoccupied ;Community ;Hidden Gallery Beta1303.jpg|Dusk on prototypical Port Piston. Beta1302.jpg|A view from inside the airship using the Tab key. Beta1301.jpg|Interior steampunk designs. Beta902.jpg|Road into Portside on a clear day. Beta901.jpg|Victorian brick lots in Portside. Beta803fog.jpg|Experimental fog on roadside. Beta802.jpg|Cranial Rock without flora. Beta80map2.jpg|Full map with little flora and few lots. Beta80map1.jpg|Full map with little flora and few lots. PaletteChange1.jpg|Experimental palette change. Will probably stay. PortPistonFoglessEarly.jpg|Early Port Piston with fog turned off in CAW. FloraTest2.jpg|Cranial Rock with test flora. FloraTest1.jpg|Test flora profile. ProtoPistonProject.png|An early glimpse of Port Piston at sunset in Create-a-World. SkullHillDraft.jpg|A huge cranial outcrop high in the hills of Port Piston. Prototype. PortPistonProto1.jpg|An aerial view revealing Port Piston's seahorse-like shape. PortPistonProto2.jpg|Very early sculpting in progress. PortPistonProto3.jpg|A very rough outline of the peninsula where the pirate village will be. PortPistonProto4.jpg|An early view of Portside with minimum terrain painting. PortPistonProto5.jpg|A little more verdure for Portside and Cranial Rock. PortPistonProto6.jpg|Certainly my best sculpting to date on this world. Thanks to all who influenced this improvement. PortPistonProto7.jpg|Rough rock holds soil plateaus. Video Category:Port Piston Category:Pasimfic Ocean Category:Kiwi tea Worlds Category:Pirate Category:Steampunk Category:Tropical Island Category:Smoggy Category:Lore